Burnt Recalling
by WhiteColor
Summary: [Flashback, Turquoise Tear] Two weeks after Seiji's death, his son, Kai, finally decides to took the blacksmith shop, even if he is a nine-years old. In the meanwhile, Kaoru, daughter of a old friend of Seiji, had something that originally belonged to the blacksmith. Now she was going to give it back. And then, they would finally met, because just seeing is not much. [NO PAIRING!]


**'Sup?**

**This time will be Kai &amp; Kaoru's meeting! Actually, this is the second one featuring Kaoru. **

**And _yes_, Kaoru met Kai before Lloyd.**

**Hope you like it! (And yes, Kai's mother died later)**

**PS: The names of Kai's parents were given by a friend of mine because I was killing myself on thinking in a name.**

**Seriously.**

**PSS: Yes, Kai already was a hotheaded, but not that much.**

**PSSS: "Burnt Recalling" because of the... item of the story. It envolves fire and... so you got me! **

* * *

✩Special Act✩

.::Burnt Recalling::.

✩Started✩

* * *

Since the famous blacksmith -Seiji Smith- died, his wife and two children had to work on the shop. Kai Smith, the oldest, 9 years old, was trying to do make a sword. But... failed. Once again. He liked to see his father doing the swords and he did very well, but Kai don't. One or two he did well. At least he was trying. His little sister, Nya, looked at him failing. Kai then threw the sword on the floor. Then, his mother, Ayumi, looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kai, dear, I know you're sad and nervous because on what did just happened, but let's try to stay calms, okay?" Ayumi went on her knees to be at Kai's height, and then smiled weakly to him. "Okay?"

"O-okay." Kai then looked down. He then walked to his room and sit on the bed, and did something that rarely he did.

Cry. Let tears out. Two weeks since Seiji was on that accident, and two weeks since the old lady from the hospital came and said that he died. He didn't even noticed his little sister looking by the door. She looked really worried about her big brother.

"Kai?" Nya asked, looking by the door. "Are you alright?"

"Go away, whoever is it." Kai said, still crying.

"It's me, Nya. Can I go in?" She said, looking by the door.

"Okay, come in."

Nya went into the room and gave Kai the best hug that she had. Kai returned the hug, both crying.

On the outside, a brown-haired girl was looking to the blacksmith shop and was listening to the crying.

* * *

"So, two weeks huh? How did you felt when went back to the hospital?" Kaoru Celitirate, 9 years old, looked at her grandma, Nanami, which went into the hospital, she worked there when younger.

"Great, but then, you know the blacksmith shop on Ignacia?" Nanami asked, looking at Kaoru. She nodded. "So then, the owner of the shop died."

"You mean Seiji? He was a nice guy..." Kaoru murmured. Seiji went to Aoi Hime with his two children when she was 6. He was a funny person and was Makoto and Jasmine's friends. The youngest, Nya, knew Kaoru and played with her, but the oldest didn't even cared.

"Yes he was. And if you can, please Kaoru, go there and give this back." Nanami gave her granddaughter a old keyring with a fire emblem on it.

"What is..."

"Seiji gave your father this before he died. Then, Makoto didn't accepted the present, since was something precious to Seiji, and then when he was going to give it back, your father... you know. Then I forgot to give it back. Can you?"

Kaoru nodded, got the keyring, put on the pocket, got her guitar (she don't leave without it) and then smirked.

"Ignacia isn't too far. For someone who went even on the Sea Of Sand without shoes..." Kaoru looked at Nanami. Then ran away.

A little later, she was already on Ignacia. The wind was blowing softly, making her braid follow it's way.

She looked to the Four Weapons Blacksmith (the name of the place) and then heard people crying.

_'I don't want to be a bother, but it is really hot there and, for a reminding, I don't wear shoes.' _She thought. Then Kaoru went into the shop.

"Someone there?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

"I decided. I'm gonna keep the family business going, by taking the place of my father on the shop! And even become better than him." Kai stand up from his bed and looked determined.

Nya smiled and stopped crying.

"So, finally you had the courage to say this, right?" Ayumi looked at her two children on the door.

"M-mom! You were listening to us?" Kai asked.

"Yes. So then, you wanna attend the next costumer who comes there?"

"Yes! I can do this right!" He started spinning around.

_"Someone there?"_ They heard someone calling.

"A... a custormer!" Kai yelled and went downstairs.

"I think I know that voice..." Nya murmured.

* * *

Kaoru was getting impatient. She went all this way walking to give a keyring back. And also, she found few coins on her pocket and her grandma said that was going to train her in swordship, so she decided to buy a sword for her.

"Really, there is someone there?" Kaoru yelled once again. Then she saw Seiji's son- the oldest that never looked at her face before- coming.

"Sorry for the wait." Kai came closer. "Wait, you're at my age! What are you doing here? In a blacksmith shop?"

"That hurt." Kaoru said. "I wonder what I'm gonna do here... play with ducks, maybe."

"Who are you calling a duck?" Kai looked like was going to spit fire.

"I was being sarcastic." Kaoru let a little laugh out.

"Well, I'm not here for fun! You know or not, my father died and you don't even know how is to feel this!" Kai yelled. Ayumi and Nya went downstairs. Kaoru then held her fist to not punch him.

"You don't know nothing... I lost both of my parents on a fire... I just came here for buy a sword to me and give something that belonged to _your _father back... but looks like I'm not welcome here." Kaoru went her head down and then started running. But something pulled her back by the hand. Kai.

"Sorry... I'm just shocked about the n-news of my father... I didn't meaned to say that and wait... you said something of _my father_?"

"Yes, Seiji was a friend of my father, Makoto." Then she got Kai's hand and handed over the keyring. He looked at it. "My grandma, the one who told you... she told me about this keyring. Seiji gave it to my father, but he didn't accepted, because it was precious to him, then he was planning to give it back... before dying on the flames. Then, we forgot about the keyring... until now."

"Thanks... still wanna buy that sword?" Kai looked at his father's keyring. He put it on his pocket and then looked at Kaoru.

"Yes. I saw you before, but you never talked to me. Well, my name is Kaoru." Both went into the shop.

"Kai." He said.

"Nice name." Then Kai started making a sword. "Hotheaded."

"Who are you calling a hotheaded?" He yelled.

"Oh, nevermind." She let a tongue out. When he got it out of the basket... wrong once again.

"Maybe it will take more time to finish it." He said.

"I can wait. Mind if I sing a little?"

"No, go ahead. I mean, unless you have a bad voice."

Then she got her guitar. "You like From The Inside?"

"One of my favorite songs."

"Mine too. So, I'm gonna sing that one."

She started playing the guitar and singing.

_I don't know who to trust no surprise_

_(Everyone feels so far away from me)_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
_

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
_

_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
_

_All I ever think about is this  
_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_

Then Kai started singing and doing the sword.

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside steadily  
_

_(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
_

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
_

_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
_

_All I ever think about is this  
_

_All the tiring time between  
_

_And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_

Kaoru looked at the singing Kai, who was doing the sword faster and better than the first one. Then both started singing together. Nya and Ayumi looked at the duo singing.

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you!_

_I won't waste myself on_

_You! You! You!_

_Waste myself on_

_You! You! You_

_I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

_Everything from the inside and just throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with_

_You! You! You!_

Then he took off the sword and it was perfect. He looked at it, his eyes shining.

"Dude, how much it costs? I have this." She showed coins that were in the price of 12. "Only this."

"Okay, that's fine. I can't just believe that I made that sword _right_!" He got the coins and gave the sword for her.

"Wait, it's the first sword that you do right?" Kaoru asked, looking at the dancing Kai.

"No, it isn't. I-I made other many swords like this one, hehe." He lied.

"LOL. Don't believe you." She raised a brow and smiled.

"Kaoru!" Nya came from the nowhere and hugged her.

"Nya! I can't breathe!" Kaoru said. Then Nya let go.

"Wait, you know my sister?" Then he remembered the conversation from before. "Oh."

"Great to see you again, Kaoru." Ayumi said.

"It's great to see you too, Ayumi." Then Kaoru looked at the outside. "It's getting late. I better go."

"Can we meet again?" Kai asked.

"Of course. I live on Aoi Hime. See you soon, duck!" Then she ran away.

"I'M NOT A DUCK!" He yelled.

Kaoru then was running back to Aoi Hime. Kai looked at his father's keyring and raised it on the air.

"One day, I'm gonna be like you, father. I promise."

Then Kaoru looked back to see a smiling Kai.

"Finally a smile, duck." She said.

Fire starter and sonic runner...

...would meet each other once again.

* * *

**IT ISN'T A PAIRING! **

**You've been warned. And yes, Kaoru sometimes calls Kai a duck. Why do you think that when he saw her again she called him "duck"? Wait... I didn't told anyone about it. LOL.**


End file.
